Our Game
by xiachky
Summary: Kaulah yang memulai semuanya, dan maaf.. Air mata itu tidak akan berarti di hadapan seorang yang terluka. YUNJAE.


**_Our Game_**

**_Yunho/Jaejoong_**

**_I don't own the character(s)_**

_.  
><em>

_Kaulah yang memulai semuanya, dan maaf.. Air mata itu tidak akan berarti di hadapan seorang yang terluka._

.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, antara rasa takut, sedih, bersalah dan kecewa bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya. Sedangkan sebagian dari dirinya sedang menertawakannya, menertawakan kebodohan akan dirinya.. Di depan Jung Yunho.

Mungkin semua tidak akan seperti ini jadinya, kalau ia lebih memikirkan Yunho daripada keegoisannya.

Semua itu tidak akan terjadi kalau saja ia bisa menempatkan diri di posisi yang baik, Yunho tidak akan mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah menangis.."

Jaejoong memandang kalut sepasang manik mata Yunho yang tampak redup, berusaha meminta kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki segalanya melalui mata itu.

Mata yang seharusnya tidak redup seperti itu kalau saja dia bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik untuk Yunho.

"Kau bahkan melakukan ini, itu artinya kau menginginkan perpisahan ini."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong lekat-lekat, memandang segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri—mantan—kekasihnya yang mungkin tidak akan ia lihat lagi.

Ia pasti akan merindukannya.

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, rasa sakit dan kecewa yang dirasakan Yunho sekarang ini jauh lebih besar daripada cintanya pada Jaejoong.

Pelajaran untukmu, Kim Jaejoong.

"Yunho, aku minta maaf.."

Yunho tersenyum memandang Jaejoong yang tampak sangat berdosa itu, dan lagi Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong lembut.

"Yang harusnya minta maaf itu aku, Boo.."

Jaejoong kembali memandang Yunho, kini dengan pandangan tidak terima. Seolah menyadari apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho selanjutnya."Yunho?"

"Kita memang sudah harus berakhir disini saja."

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan, bahkan untuk bernafas saja susah. Detik itu juga indera perasa yang dimilikinya tidak berfungsi dengan baik, seolah kehilangan guna temporer.

"Mungkin ini berat untukmu, tapi percayalah.. Ini juga berat untukku, berat untuk meninggalkanmu dan juga berat untuk tetap bersamamu.."

Yunho berkata sambil tetap tersenyum, dan senyuman itulah satu-satunya yang membuat Jaejoong benci.

Benci akan Yunho.

Terutama dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak suka, Yunho mengatakan hal tersebut dengan senyuman, seolah itu adalah kata-kata manis yang biasa dilontarkan oleh seorang kekasih.

Berat untuk tetap bersamamu, Jaejoong. Jadi sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati seperti itu, bukan?

"Lupakan semuanya."

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar dan dingin. "Lupakan semua antara kita, lupakan perasaan kita masing-masing, lupakan apa yang pernah terjadi antara kita."

"..lupakan semua, dan juga persahabatan kita sejak dulu."

Sakit. Dunia runtuh tepat menghancurkan tubuh Jaejoong menjadi serpihan yang tidak berbentuk lagi.

Apa katanya? Sampai persahabatan yang mereka jalani selama lebih dari lima tahun itu harus juga berakhir seperti ini?

Dia benar-benar sakit, Kim Jaejoong.

"Ini tidak mudah bagiku, aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, ini sudah saatnya.."

"Kau adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai, aku bahkan seperti hidup untuk melindungimu.. Dan sekarang, aku bukan siapa-siapa yang harus selalu ada di sampingmu. Kau harus pergi, dan aku juga punya jalanku sendiri.." Yunho tersenyum seraya mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang basah.

"Jangan menangis, tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki lagi.." Yunho tergerak untuk menghapus sudut mata Jaejoong yang basah, namun tangannya terhenti di udara, tersenyum lagi. "Bukan, bukan aku yang harus menghapus air matamu."

"Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi. "Kumohon, jangan begini!"

"Berhentilah, Jae.. Jangan bersikap seolah hanya kau yang hancur disini. Aku jauh lebih sakit atas perbuatanmu."

Sakit.

Bahkan Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka kalau Yunho bisa se-frontal itu, frontal itu menyakitkan. Kenyataan itu memilukan.

"Berbahagialah dengannya," Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalau bertemu denganku di jalan nanti, lebih baik kita berkenalan lagi."

Dan Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan melupakanmu mulai saat ini, Jae.. Dan aku tidak mau sampai benar-benar melupakanmu, maka dari itu kalau kita bertemu lagi kita harus berkenalan. Memulai semua lagi dari awal." Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Karena mulai detik ini juga, semua tentangmu akan kuhapus dan kukubur dalam-dalam."

Jaejoong meletakkan tangan kanannya tepat di dada kirinya, bisa ia rasakan jantungnya bekerja berapa kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan seolah-olah air memenuhi paru-parunya secara utuh.

"Kau menginginkan dia, aku harus mengerti, aku bukan manusia egois."

Yunho berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong, tapi baru langkah ketiga ia kembali berbalik dan mendapati Jaejoong masih menangis di tempatnya. Rapuhkah ia? Siapa peduli, dia yang memulai semuanya.

"Lagi aku ucapkan, akulah yang harus minta maaf. Sampai jumpa."

Detik dimana Yunho hilang dari pandangan Jaejoong, saat itu juga lutut Jaejoong jatuh ke atas tanah yang dingin dan tersungkur dengan kaku.

Sakit.

Jaejoong memandang nanar ke depan, tempat dimana Yunho barusan berjalan dan meninggalkan dia.

Samar-samar sosok tinggi dengan senyuman pembunuh itu terlihat dari imajinasi seorang Kim Jaejoong, berlari kembali menghampirinya dan membantu Jaejoong untuk kembali berdiri.

**_'Kau baik-baik saja, Boo? Kau terluka? Apa yang sakit? Bisa berjalan? Astaga, Boo.. Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?'_**

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar ketika imajinasinya mulai berjalan sesuai keinginannya, tapi seketika itu juga senyuman yang tadi merekah langsung hilang ketika ia kembali pada kenyataan.

Perkataan Yunho masih jelas terngiang di kepalanya, dan wajahnya, dan senyumannya, dan lukanya.

_"Kau menginginkan dia, aku harus mengerti, aku bukan manusia egois."_

Bukan, Yunho. Aku hanya menginginkanmu, bukan dia. Aku memang yang egois. Dan kau harus mengerti kalau aku hanya menginginkanmu, Jung Yunho.

Dan sekarang Jaejoong hanya bisa meratapi dirinya yang malang, kehilangan cintanya hanya karena sebuah ide main-main yang sepintas melewati pikirannya.

Jaejoong baru tahu kalau dirinya egois. Ia baru tahu kalau dirinya bodoh. Karena ia selalu menganggap dirinya sempurna.

Tapi kesempurnaan diri yang dimilikinya hancur begitu saja.

Tapi apakah mungkin Jaejoong akan kembali menjadi seorang yang penuh dengan harga diri ketika melihat air mata yang ada di mata Yunho?

Mungkin jawabannya ada di dua tahun lagi, dimana Yunho kembali bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

**The End -again, do not blame me because I post weird thingy like this. Need some comment(s)! :D**


End file.
